broken and beaten, a kickthepj fanfic
by Georgiasawus
Summary: A kickthepj fanfic. Emmy (19) is looking after her little brother, harry, after running into a kind stranger pj, a horrific truth shadows over her. this is my first fanfic so please review!
1. Chapter 1

'Seriously? Harry, we've just been in' I sigh as he pulls my arm into the toy store. I mean, I do love taking my little brother shopping, because I don't see him much, but it costs a fortune. We walk into the huge colourful store and Harry eyes gawp at all the toys. 'Emmy, can I have a totoro?' I smile, it reminds me of something.'show me where they are and we'll see.' I smile. He's still clutching tight into my sleeve and leading me towards the many sizes of the stuffed totoros. 'ah, I thought I realized the name.' Its from that Japanese animae I used too watch. 'can I have the big one?' of course he wanted the BIG one. 'oh its buy one get one free I can get one!' I stand on my tiptoes trying too get the last two on the top shelf when a tall gentleman brushes past me, grabbing one of the totoros. 'erm, excuse me?' I tap him on the shoulder. 'I believe your holding my totoro?' the guy turns around, brushing back his curly brown hair with his free hand. he turns around with a stern look on his face, he takes one look me and smiles. 'oh sorry, were you getting this?' 'yes, me and my brother wanted them' Harry swiftly hugs my leg pouting. 'aww, your cute aren't you?' he smiles, ruffling Harry white chocolate hair. 'sorry mate, here have it, I'll get the smaller size' 'no, its fine, it doesn't really matter because we were only getting two because of the free one' I say handing him the large toy back.  
'unless I buy the two and you can have the free one?' he smiles, looking at Harry. 'are you sure because I'll buy on..' 'its fine, I was going too have to pay for one anyway.' he grabs the last toroto on the shelf and drops them on the counter. The old lady lookes up and smiles. 'anything else?' she says scanning the two items and putting them in two separate bags. 'no thanks' pj says, his voice as happy as ever. 'that's 17 pounds please.' she says, pushing her purple rimmed glasses further up her nose and tucking her graying hazel hair behind her ear. 'ah! thank you!' pj replies handing over a twenty pound note. 'that's three pound change and your receipts in the bag' He takes the bags and gives one too Harry. 'there you go kiddo' 'aw what a good father you've got there!' the cashier coos at Harry. we look at eachother awkwardly before I reply 'yes but he's a monster at home, come on hunnie, were meeting mum at 5' 'oh okay babe, bye' we both wave at the woman before he put his hand around my waist and walk out the door, trying too contain our laughter, whilst Harry still clings onto my wrist looking confused. after leaving the shop we both fall into laughter. 'sorry I panicked' I blush. 'it was fun though, do we really look that old too have a 5 year old?' we both laugh off the awkwardquestions brewing in our minds. 'i'm so sorry, but i've got too get Harry back to mums for 6 and they live in Manchester, but I'm back tomorrow so let me buy you coffee, its the least I can do for the toroto.' his beautiful smile returns too his face. 'i'd love too, oh I never caught your name?' 'its emmy, and this is harry, yours?' 'pj' 'cool name!' I suddenly fumble around in my bag for some sticky notes. 'text me?' I smile handing him over a note with my name and number on. 'okay, well have a safe trip, and see you soon kido!' again ruffling Harry hair and letting Harry ruffle his. Harry waves, he can never really find his tounge when around strangers. 'cya tomorrow.. pj' I awkwardly stick my hand out and we shake, his hands are so soft. I turn after waving and grab Harry hand and wonder too the car clicking the button to open the doors. I srap Harry into his booster seat in the back of the car and set off to mums in Manchester. 


	2. Chapter 2

'emmy?' harry whines.

'yeah?' i smile looking in the mirror at him.

'do i have too go home?'

'yes, of course you do, why?'

'because i don't want another bruise'

'harry don't be silly, what are you talking about?'

'well, daddy said i did something wrong and i-'

'harry john isn't your daddy, i've told you this'

'well if i call him john he locks me in my room'

'i'm sure he doesn't harry?'

'well last time i screamed too much so he hurt my leg.'

i pull over on the motorway. is harry been serious? i get out of the car and go to the back, opening the door.

'harry show me what you are on about?' i smile, hoping he was joking. he shakes his head 'john told me not too tell anyone' 'but harry, your not telling me your showing me, there different!'

'are you sure Emmy?'

'of course' i rub his cheek with my finger reassuringly. he pulls his trouser leg up to just above his knee too show crimson cuts and black and purple bruises.  
i stand there shocked, my mind can't take all of this information at once. my throat thickens.

'what has mummy said harry?' he shrugs

'she just sits and drinks her happy drink'

'how long has this been going on babe?' i push his fringe back off his forehead revealing four cuts in his hairline. each as deep as the other. i try to act as if i haven't noticed and smile at him

'since you left home' he looks down and rubs his feet together.

'don't worry hunnie, i'll sort this out okay?' i kiss him on he forehead and return to my drivers seat, switching the engine and pulling out. after a while i can hear Harry's peaceful breathing. i don't care who protests, i am staying the night at that hell hole. as it's winter, the sun soon fades to darkness. i turn the radio on quietly trying not too wake harry up. i indicate turning into the filthy hell hole of an estate and park up outside the familiar house that i only left two years ago. i sigh before getting out and unbuckling harry from his seat.  
i hurl him over my shoulder and he wakes up.

'put me down silly!' he smiles.

'okay' i bend my body until his tiny feet touch the ground.

'you take your totoro and i'll get your bag from the boot' i say handing him the bag containing the new jeans, top and toy i'd bought him. we walk up the cracked slabs up to the chipped green painted door, the number '60' written on with the '0' wonky. i knock and my mum pulls open the door.

'oh its you' i smile smugly pushing harry in the door.

'mum I'm sleeping over, OK?'

'okay, just as long as you stay out of my way bitch'

'right.'

'did you have a good weekend mum?'

'i went on an amazing bender, thanks for looking after him though.'

'it was my pleasure' i walk up the worn stairs, harry at my heel and into my old bedroom, there is still my old barbie wallpaper and torn paper from my posters. there is still no carpets and my old matress is still on the floor, exactly the same as i deserted it. the only reason i am still in touch with my mother and step dad is because of harry. and the reason i live in London was too get close too my dad. after a while i go downstairs too see my mum passed out on the couch, i make the usual beans on toast for me and harry then take harry up too bed. i go too his draws too get him some clean pyjamas. nothing, in any of them. i tell harry toostay where he is and go into the 'washing room' inside it is piled high with dirty clothes and the smell is appalling. i remember i left some old clothes in my wadrobe before i left, they'll do for now. i slip the Pokemon t-shirt over my brothers delicate bruised limbs, his body makes my stomach churn, you can see the pain just by looking at them. i can understand why he got changed by himself yesterday. after brushing his teeth we walk into his room. 


	3. Chapter 3

the room is filthy filled with plates, cups, clothes and toys. there is a smashed lamp on the floor in the corner and no curtains.

'right hazza, you in bed while i clean up in here, okay?'

'okay emmy!'

i begin by taking all the plates downnstairs into the again filthy kitchen and putting them in the washing up bowl, already piled high with plates. i walk back upstairs with two aldi bags and some unopened cleaning products, probably was there before i left. i stand up after working for about an hour and admire my work. harry dosed off about fifteen minuites ago after telling me stories about the little animals in his room. i'm asuming hemeans mice. i stick an old sheet over the window for a make shift curtain and you can actually see the floor now.

before leaving i kiss him on the head and stick his toroto under his arm.

'sweet dreams' i smile returning too my bedroom.

i grab my phone to check messages

'Hey its pj! x'

'oh hey pj, we still on for coffee? -em x'. almost instantly i get a reply

'of course, at the shopping centre? 3ish? x'

'okay:) x' i smile.  
and we text until the early hours of the morning.

'I've got too get up early too get back too london tommorrow so i'll text you in the morning x'

'can't wait! x'

i sit on my matress and sigh. i have only known him for less than a day, but i have almost told him everything and i can trust him with my life. i hear the door slam downstairs and ihide my phone under the covers.

'who's cars outside?' i hear johns voice speaking too my mum i'm assuming. his voice is low and slurred, he's obviously been drinking.

'i said, who's cars ouside bitch' and a loud slapping sound. my mums muffled sound coming from downstairs. they argue for about ten minuites until i hear footsteps coming upstairs. my door bursts open and john comes walking towards me.

'give me the key.'

'what?' i say.

he walks further towards me 'i said give me your car key' i near the corner of the room.

'why should i-' he covers my mouth and pushes me against the wall behind me.

'give me the key or i swear to god your brother will get it.. you understand?' i see the glint of something in his hand. something sharp. i nod as i bend to get my key out. the knife is infront of my face in all its glory. john has hold of my hair and is pushing me down. he takes his filthy hand off of my mouth and holds it out. i drop the key in. 'now that wasn't hard was it baby?' the knife drops to the ground and he slaps me, his bare hand making the side of my face bleed.

'when me and your mother get home tommorrow, i want you out of here. no trace of you or the precious boy or no doubt he will get it. do you understand?' i nod, holding back the tears

'I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!'

'yes yes i do.'

'good' he punches me in the nose and i slide down the wall to the floor.

'bye my baby' he smugly laughs grits his teeth

'and if i ever see your ugly face again, you and anyone you know will get it.' he slammes the door. i look down at the sillouette of the knife stuck inbetween the floorboard and shiver. i hear my car edmission fire up and drive away. i am getting out of here as soon as i can.

'p-p-p-p-p-pjj' i cant help it the tears run down my face and i begin too sob.

'oh my god emmy are you okay?'

'i-'

'whats happened? are you safe?'

'i-'

'its okay its fine, calm down breathe' i take a deep breath.

'can you come and get me and harry, my stepdad has just threatened me with a knife and- and has taken my car and he said if were still here in the morning then he will kill us.' i hear a door shut and heavy breathing.

'i'm on my way, pack up harrys things, if you need anything, ring me straight away.' he hangs up. i run into harrys room and see a bloody bottle by the side of his bed and no harry.

'HARRY?!' i cry, the tears fully flowing down my face. 


	4. Chapter 4

'Harry?' i take a shaken breath 'Harry its Emmy don't be scared.' i hear a weep from his mouldy green wardrobe in the corner. i creep over. 'Harry are you in the wardrobe? its Emmy don't worry, were getting out of here' i make out 'Emmy?' through some sobs. my heart returns too its usual place. as tears still flood down my face. 'harry can i open the door? its me hunnie' the door opens a crack and i can make out Harry's face, i pull the door open and wrap my arms around him. my old t-shirt stained with blood. i can not be the weak one in the situation. come on grow a pair em!  
'okay hazza, were going too pack up all your things, then do you remember pj from earlier?' i smile and he nods his head 'he is going to come and get us, and take us home. to my home.' Harry slowly scrambles out of the wardrobe into the light, his head is swollen and bleeding, i quickly grab some tissue from the bathroom, wet it and mop it up. through the winces the blood gets soaked into the tissue.  
'we'll sort this out later, lets just get our stuff ready.' he doesn't move, he stands as if his feet have been nailed too the floor.  
'they've gone now, harry its fine, come on!' i lift him up and rest him on my hip. 'lets get you all your things.' i go into my mums filthy room and find a suitcase, i quickly run around the house putting all of Harry's stuff in, i run out and use 2 bin bags and finally we are ready. i ring pj again 'hi how are you doing?' he answers 'were all packed up, you don't even know the address pj!' well i have a sat nav, whats the address?' i give him the address and he tells us he is twenty minutes away. 'pj you don't understand how many coffee's this will get you, i cant thank you enough!' 'i'm just glad your safe Emmy, and again ring me if anything goes wrong. 'he's nearly here now harry.' we sit on the step and he rests his head on my shoulder as i wrap my arm around him. i check my phone every second for and update, it was now 4:03am but i didn't care, as long as harry is safe, i would stay up two days straight. a car pulls up outside and i look through the peephole, pj runs out the car too the door. locking it in the process. i fling the house door open and fold into his arms. he kisses me on the head repeating 'its okay, its okay.' his sweet smelling jacket soft on my face and his soft lips pressed too my head. 'I'm here now em, your safe!' i look up into his grass green orbs.  
After our moment. we gather Harry's things throw them in the car and quickly exit the hell hole i used too call home. because my car had Harry's seat on we build one out of coats blankets and clothes. Harry sits on the creation and we strap him in. after rushing into the front, pj starts the engine and we begin our drive back too London. hopefully this one will be better. after about ten minuets, Harry's heavy breathing engulfs the car.  
pj turns off of the motorway. 'where are we going?' 'i'm taking you both too the hospital.' 'i am fine, but i agree with harry. what if they get the police involved?' 'what if, seriously em he could have killed you!' i look down, i want too tell the police i really do but its the thought of him coming back too hunt me, with my mother. 'sorry em, but were getting him too the hospital as soon as!' he concentrates on the road but i can't take my eyes off of him. the way he sings along quietly too the radio. the fact that he was so bothered too answer the phone at two in the morning for me. 'what made you answer the phone pj?' 'well, one, it was you and two, why would someone ring at two in the morning if they weren't in trouble? i had a gut feeling that something bad was going too happen.' 'i bet your glad you did now, your like my knight in shining armour, i seriously can't thank you enough!' 'its fine, look were like two minutes from the hospital, so try and wake harry!' i poke harry in the knee and he stirs a bit before slowly opening his eyes. 'hunnie were going too get your head sorted out but i need you too stay awake!' i can see his eyelids drooping so i shake his leg again. 'come on were nearly-'  
'were here' pj parks in a spot right in front of the dingy hospital. 'time too get your head back together kiddo' pj smiles unbuckling his seat belt and exiting the car. 


	5. Chapter 5

he goes round too harrys side and opens the door. 'come on harry, shall we go in!' harry shakes his head.

'come on i'll treat you too a mcdondles' harry grins before holding out his hand towards pj. i have never seen harry so comfortable with a stranger before, it is so cute.  
i step out of the car and pj hands me his keys too lock it, him and harry are walking hand in hand in front of me. i slip the key in my pocket and walk towards the white building.

'Hi.. erm.. i'm here too bring my brother in for his head' the small overweight woman with short red hair lookes up at me. she tilts her head sideways too try and see harry behind pj.

'name'

Harry

'right well i will need too know what happened to say which doctor too go too'

'well, i dont know, i wasn't there, but think a bottle was involved' the lady looked at me puzzled, i take a big sigh and try and flash a worried smile.

'right i understand..' she smiles, reasuring me, i feel pj's hand rub down my arm in attempt too make me feel better, i cant help but melt like butter, i look up too him, he flashes a grin.

'well why dont you follow my collegue into the other room too calm down, and i'll take...' she flicks up her notes '..Harry for an assesment'

'okay.' i bend down to harrys height and see his bullied face infront of me, his eyes heavy from the journey.

'harry, this nice lady is going to sort your head out, me and pj will be in there, is that okay?' he nodds, i pull him into a hug and hiss his head before returning too my standing position. a lady comes out of a room and sees me 'ah you must be emilia' pj sniggers and i jab him in the stomach with my elbow. he still laughs, it is the cutest thing ever.

'come in, i dont bite' she smiles. i hesitate before pj nudges me in the room and we sit on the chairs.

'so, we need too know what happened, seen as you and the child were injured. may i ask who you are?' she suggests to pj.

'hi, sorry i am pj, emmys friend..'

'right and were you there during the accident?'

'no, she rang me and i came too pick them up'

'emily, are you okay telling me what happened, while pj's here?'

'yes of course' i say nervously, she tickes severel boxes on a sheet and writes a few things down.

'well how was your injury caused?' she lookes up waiting for an answer. i shakily sigh thinking back, pj grabs my hand and squeezes it.

'well, my step dad came in the room and told me too give him my car keys and i said no so he slapped me, i got them then he punched me.' the lady scribbles down mouthing the words i had said.

'can i take a name of this man?'

'john gregson.' she again scribbles down more words.

'now we are going too have too inform the police, is this the same man linked to harry's injury?'

'i think so.'

'well we will ring the police and they will most likely get a statement from you tommorrow.'

'so what shall we do now?' pj adds.

'all you can do is wait for harry, maybe get a coffee? i will ring the police up and they shall be here soon'

'okay' we both stand up and walk too the door, he is still holding my hand, and not letting go anytime soon.

'so shall we re-scedual and get our coffee now?' he pulls a smile, his teeth flashing trough. i smile back.

'okay but i owe you one' i rustle in my bag searching for my purse. i find it open the catch and draw ten pounds out. we approach the counter and i look up at pj.

'what do you want?'

'hm, a tea please!'

'okay you go find a table and i'll get the drinks.'

'hi how can i help you' the cheery man speaks.'

'hi can i have a tea and a vanilla cooler? oh and also a slice of that chocolate cake.'

'yes thats erm..' he types into the till. 'thats 8.20 please'

'oh and can i also have a small bag of brownies' their harrys favorite, i thought i'd get him something.

'okay thats 9.80 please' i hand over the crisp ten pound note.

'keep the change, 20 pence isnt much use' the man laughs and puts down the tray, i watch whilst he makes both the drinks, cuts the cake putting two spoons and some sugar on.

'thank you, have a nice day' i smile, i always say this to people, forgetting i was in a hospital.

'you too' he replies and carries on talking too the customer who was next in line. i approch the table too where pj was sat. 


	6. Chapter 6

'i didnt know how you had it, so i asked him too leave the bag in.' pj is furiously texting in his phone. i place the tray down on the table and sit opposite him. 'hey, whats up?' pj jumpes and lookes up, he was obviously in a trance. 'oh its nothing.' 'no seriously, whats wrong?' he sighs. 'i just broke up with my girlfriend..' i felt my heart drop. he HAD a girlfriend. and he'll still be upset. 'awh.. why?' he lookes up breathing in. 'i..erm..' he breathes out. 'she told my bestfriend she liked him.' okay i knew he was hiding something. But why was he lying? i reach out and put my hand on top of his. 'aw peej, are you sure your okay?' his eyes dart from his phone too our hands too my eyes. 'i am now, i expected something like this. i havent heared from her in like a week anyway.' 'how long had you been going out?' 'about two months' 'oh' i rub his hand with my thumb reasuringly. 'well your single now, its probably better that way if she did treat you like shit..' PJ'S POV 'like shit..' i cant tell her. i just cant. okay she was my life for the whole two years we went out. well she was up until about six months ago. i noticed that when at parties she would leave early with my ex-bestfriend max. she would ring me at one or two in the morning too pick her up from 'jess's house'. i knew this was max's house and she knew i did. i have found his tie or sock in our flat. that is now my flat. i told her two days ago too get her stuff out and leave or i would do i for her. i changed the lock just too be sure.  
but i am over that. as soon as i saw emmy in that toy shop i knew that she made me feel unhappy, that she didnt deserve too make me feel this way or constantly ruin my weekends and Emmy could have filled that place. and at the moment she was. she was my first priority. i mean i have known her for less than 24 hours and i have rescued her and her brother from hell and she is conforting me because of her. she is going through so much at this moment in time and she is conforting me over two years that i wasted? she takes her hand from mine and takes a sip from her drink. i pour the ilk into my take-out cup and watch the bubbles for as i do so. i hear emmy laugh and i look up. 'what?' i smile. 'you looked so cute then' i feel my cheeks heat up.  
'so you called me peej earlier?' 'yeah, i liked it.' 'me too, please call me that?' she lookes down too her cup. 'of course i will' she smiles. 'whats this?' i say looking at the big piece of fudge cake on the tray. 'i thought we could share it?' she draggs the plate infront of us and hands me one of the spoons.  
'i also got them for harry when he comes out.'  
'you didnt have too get me cake!' 'happy birthday' she smiles. 'anyway, cakes good to make anyone feel better' i laugh as we both dig into the fudgy cake. 'you have some on your nose' she says whilst laughing, eating and getting a napkin and wiping it off my nose. i feel my cheeks heat up. her laugh is so adorable. we finish the cake off and dip our drinks. 'shall we go check on harry, he may be out soon.' she lookes down at her chipped nails. 'he'll be fine em, dont worry.' i rub her hand much like she did mine and she smiles. a single droplet of water drips onto our entwined hands from her eyes. 'aw babe dont cry.' i leave my chair and hug her. i can feel her smiling into my sholder. I let go of the hug and crouch down so i am the same hight as the chair and lift her chin up, wiping away her tears. 'he's not worth them tears em, harry wouldnt like too see him like this would he?' she sniffles then takes my hand fiddling with my fingers. 'now lets get you two home and we can worry about this tommorrow morning.' she nods finishing the last of her drink, standing up and brushing the crumbs off her danger mouse jumper and leggings. i stand up and grab my phone and harrys brownies that em nearly left. i follow her out of the cafe draping my arm across her sholder. 


	7. Chapter 7

*emmys pov* i hold the hand that is draped around my sholder and it feels like home. so far, pj had been the only man i have ever felt remotley safe and comfortable with. his smell is so natural yet i know he has sprayed some sort of aftershave. we enter the familiar ward and a small boy comes running towards us with a bandage around his head. 'hazza be careful!' i bend down so i am his height. 'are you doing impressions of mr bump?' he smiles and launches me into a hug. the nurse is stood behind him smiling. 'luckily he is fine, just bruising and the swelling will go down in a day or two. also the police are going too give you some time too sort yourself out and think through things before getting your statement as they believe its best.' 'oh okay, well thank you so much ladies for looking after my little monster, does he need any medication or anything?'  
'erm, no he should be fine, i would just leave him too sleep.' 'okay!' we walk out of the ward with harry between me and pj holding both out hands.  
after strapping harry into his make-shift car seat it was nearly 6am. we drive for a while before hitting morning rush hour traffic. 'so em i was thinking, seen as your flat only has one bed.. do you both want too stay at mine, for as long as you need?' 'no i couldn't possi..'  
'come on em, i want too protect you and harry aswell, and this is the only way. plus i do have a two bedroom flat' i realise that the more i try and get out of it, it is only persuading him more. 'fine, but only for a few days, i dont want too overstay my welcome.' pj smiles and wistles a tune, the traffic finally starts too clear up and we are at pj's flat in no time. 'emmy, do you want too get harrys things and open the door and i'll carry harry and put him too bed?'  
'yeah thats fine' i say slugging the backpack over my sholder and hauling the carrier bag out of the boot. pj picks harry up and lightly shuts the door. they look so cute together and pj is looking down at harry and he is carrying him bridal style. protecting his head when going through door frames. i follow him and harry into the spare room which is a single bed made with fresh white sheets. pj pulls the covers back and gently places harry down on to the bed. he propes the pillows up and finally rests harrys head on the pillow. he takes off harrys shoes and socks then places the covers over harrys arms. he sighs before whispering good night too harry. i cant help but grin at how perfect these two boys are. pj turns around too see me at the door frame in awe. he sicks his hands in his pockes and shuffles towrds me, shutting the door slyly behind him. 'so you have two choices, my bed or the sofa' i laugh awkwardly at this. 'oh i wont be in the bed.. i'll be on the sofa..' 'i'll go on the sofa, i dont want too kick you out of your own bed!' 'no honestly its fine' 'no i'll go on the sofa.' pj knitts his eyebrows and shrugs. 'okay i'll go get you a blanket and pillow' he finally gives in and i laugh devilishly.  
'okay.' i smile, watching him leave into some storage room or something. i sit on my 'bed' for the next couple of days, its soft and comfy. perfect. pj comes out sruggling with two pillows and a blanket, i jump up and steady him putting it down on the bed. 'thank you so much again for today and just everything pj, your just, i just-' 'goodnight' he hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. 'night peej' i wisper and he smiles. 'oh, you dont have any pj's' we both look at eachother at burst out laughing. 'very punny, but true' 'do you want one of my t-shirts?' 'yes please' 'well take your pick and get changed in my bedroom, i'll wait until you come out.' 'thanks, again pj' 'its fine' i hug him again, this one lasting abit too long. I tred into his bedroom, shutting the door at my heel. 


	8. Chapter 8

I turn too se the un-made double bed in the corner, and the row of trainers and shoes at the bottom, the shelf above his bed containing the familiar totoro and some other toy plushies.  
a wadrobe at the other side of the room with mirrors on the doors. there are two tripods an apple mac and some other filming equiptment. i make my way towards the wadrobe and open the doors. the wadrobe is filled with shirts and t-shirts. i pick out a random t-shirt which is white and has green sleeves and slip it on. I rummage through my bag and find some of harrys pyjama shorts that i was going too take back today when i met pj because they were too big, i chance them and they ironically fit. perfect. i escape from pj's room to find pj passed out on the couch, i would carry him to bed also but that might be a bit of a stretch for my weedy muscles. he lookes so peaceful, so i dont want too wake him. i decide too take a tour of the apartment incase he wakes up, not expecting me too be in his bed. i walk into the kitchen too see a very clean counter, apart from a dirty cup of tea and a newspaper lent on the counter. i spot a washing machine and a heaped basket in the corner, so i grab some of mine and harrys things and shove them in including some of pjs things, i put the washing machine on and sit watching it spin our clothes around and occationally stopping. to fill with water. i go back into the living room too see pj stretching.

'you should have woke me!' he smiled, his bed head and morning voice making him more attractive than ever.

'sorry'

'go on, go into my bed i'm fine here.' he was not getting away with it that easily.

'no, peej, its your bed.'

'come on though, you need a bed more than me..'

'why?'

'it doesn't matter- how can i convince you too go into that room?'

'by getting of the couch, how can i convice you to get off the couch?'

'if you join me in my bed!' we both stand in silence..

'ok. its only sharing a bed, its fine!' i smile pj is still blushing from his sudden outbutst. i laugh taking his hand and dragging him in to his room.

'okay but dont go hogging the duvet.'

we both laugh and jump onto the bed premier in style.  
we shuffle into the duvet and i once again inhale pj's sent linguring on his duvet. smells like home. i close my eyes pretending to be asleep and turn over to my natural sleeping position.

'goodnight gorgous' i hear pj whisper, i manage too keep a straight face pretending too be asleep eventhough i was dying to scream inside.

i sleep through until around 3pm and wake up to someone playing a guitar in the room, assuming it is pj i sit and listen to the beautiful sound coming from his lips. i get out of bed and put some of pj's socks on. i creep towards the door and stand on a creaky floorboard and pj stops, i've given up. i walk towards the door and open it too be greeted by pj playing his guitar and harry sat on his knee singing.

'mornings sleeping beauty' i give him a tired laugh, its the best you can get out of when i'm tired.

'you were out like a light lastnight' i grin remembering his comment.

'anyway speaking of sleepy. how are you hazza?' harry runs over and hug me, well my legs.

'i'm still tired' harry yawns.

'was peej that boring?' pj sticks his tounge out and me and i reply copying him.

'so what shall we do this evening? seen as it is 3:30?' pj asks.

'we could watch a film, and anyway, we havent been given a tour of your pad'

'well here you go then..' he goes too a door on the right. 'here is where chris lives, but he is on holiday at the moment, until next week..'

'is chris your room mate?'

'yeah' he takes us to the kitchen and laundry room and the things we havent seen yet. he leaves us looking at the wall mounted with dvd boxes.  



	9. Chapter 9

After finally choosing, we chose too watch nemo, it was one of harrys favorites. the night was looming fast as we had only woken up at 3pm.  
'harry its 10 o'clock! you should be in bed!' 'okay' seen as harry is still in his pyjamas from last night he slumps into the bathroom to brush his teeth then goes too bed, he can go in the shower in the morning.  
Me and pj decide to watch another film, this time some sort of horror one and we were both hiding behind pillows. the music in the film gets louder so you can tell something is going too jump out and just before it does pj pulls the pullow from my face as the horrendous face poppes up. 'PJ!' i cry turning my head and burrying it in his chest. his chest moving up and down from laughing. 'its gone its gone!' he laughs. i look up at his smiling face. 'it better be.' i hit him with the pillow. 'hey!' he hits me back and we begin having a pillow fight ending in both of us laughing and collapsing on the floor. we sit crossed legs facing eachother and he grabs an adventure time hat and places it on my now messy hair. he also grabs a cute purple bob wig and places it on his head. 'right straight face competition.' we look face too face, eye to eye, before he bites his lip attempting to not laugh. i can feel my dimples making an impression on my cheeks. he pokes my cheeks then we both start laughing. his hand drops from my cheeks and the other finds the loose hair at the side of my face and tooks it behind my ear. our faces are millimeters apart and my vision is flickering between his deep green eyes and his perfectly peach lips. our lips connect, its not like any other kiss, this kiss is meaningful, like something special, fireworks around us, my stomach is doing continuous flips. we disconnect from eachother and both blush. I find his hand and squeeze it, assuring him it was okay. we both sit still crossed legged, still with our costumes on, grinning like children at eachother. we sit in comfortable silence just gasing at eachother, i feel a pillow hit me in the side of the face lightly and i fall sideways onto the floor and we both laugh. i yawn and rub my eyes, and pj yawns too. 'did you know yawns were contagious?' pj blurts out randomly. i giggle at this ducking my head down as i laugh resting my head on his knees. 'no i didn't actually' i look up and pj's face is looking down at me. i turn over and stretch my legs out resting my head on his knee. 'come on em, its nearly 12, lets go to bed' i nod, yawning again. he supports my head before taking his knee away and placing it on the floor.  
'is that a yes?' 'yes but i dont have the energy to move' i groan opening one eye to be met with pj looking down at me. 'do i have to carry you?' i grin, holding both my arms out in the air waiting for him to lift me. 'i'll take that as a yes then!' i feel his big hands slide under my back and legs, he was carrying me like he was harry. i hear him open his bedroom door, struggling too turn the light on. 'ok if you dont open your eyes i'll throw you on the bed' i struggle and open one eye. 'not good enough!' he smiles pretending too drop me. My eyes spring open. 'PJ!' i hiss between laughter. 'you know i wouldnt actually drop you em' 'yeah of course.' he finally places me down onto the bed throwing the covers over me. he rags his t-shirt off, my eyes know when too stay open now. He slippes a 'frankinweenie' t-shirt on and just leaves his boxers on. he slips into bed next to me and sighs. i turn on my side.  
'sup peej?' i whisper, he turns to face me smiling. 'i thought you were asleep?' 'no, your sighing kept me awake, so whats wong?'


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so this is my first authors note, exciting right?! anyway thank you all so much for the reviews and i would reply but my ipad wouldn't let me, so i have a couple of ideas that involve harry, or shall i kind of leave harry as a side character? but i'd like too know what you guys think! and if you want any new characters or story lines idea's would be appreciated. Thank you so much for your eyes reading this story because i honestly didn't think at all i would get this many views or anything. i love you all! 3**

*PJ'S POV* I cant possibly get the words out now. i want it too be special, i really really do. she deserves everything to be like a fairy tale.

'Peej?' i still hasn't answered her question so she gives up and turn over to sleep.

'i'm cold' i whisper as i wrap my arms around her waist and she rests ger head on my chest.

'i'm better now' i smiles kissing her on the forehead.

*BACK TO EMMY'S POV*  
i cant help but smile as he traces each part of my facial features with his finger tips. I open my eyes too see him still staring at me.

'what?' i whisper. he leans down to my ear and whispers

'your perfect'

'so are you' i say back looking up and connecting our eyes. and after that we fell asleep.

i wake up to my phone bleeping from my hoodie on the door and i slowly unravel myself from pj to grab it. He stirs but stays still again heavy breathing.

'Hey hunnie, haven't heard from you in a while, ring me and we can have a catch up?' it was my best friend Georgie, i automatically smile and wonder into the living room. it was 7am.

'hey, i have so much to explain to you g! i can do any time today, sooner than later!' i text back. pouring some cereal in a bowl and flicking on the kettle.

'great well why dont you pop down to mine for 8-ish?' i groan at the time, i have always been an early riser, but i wish i could sleep in.

After eating, i peek my head around the door of harrys room and see him sleeping with a book over his face, it was a comic, obviously one pj had showed him. i slowly peel the paper off his face and place it on the bedside table pulling the duvet up so his arms were covered.

I then return to my bedroom to see pj still in the position i was before i left. i go towards him and wake him up with a peck on the lips. he doesnt open his eyes, he just smiles and pulls me into another perfect kiss.

'your up early?' he croaks his morning voice and scruffy hair as cute as ever. he rolls over knocking me onto the side of the bed.

'oi, you calling me lazy?' i joke.

'no i..' he realises i'm laughing and joins in. 'so..' he takes me hand and entwines our fingers 'what do you want to do today?'

'well, i dont want too leave you but my friends asked whether we could meet up?' he sighs then smiles, looking at our hands.

'yeah sure, can i take harry too the park?' he looks up at me, our eyes finding there place.

'of course, you can take him anywhere, well you know, within reason.' he sniggers at this.

'okay, what time you going? do you want a lift?'

'no no its fine, let harry sleep, i'll walk its not far from here'

'okay, well what time will you be home?'

'i dont know, why?'

'Because chris rang last night saying he was home today, sorry i forgot too say'

'oh, well i should be back soon, but i'll text you if anything changes'


	11. Chapter 11

*** Hai guys, so my laptop is fixed (praise the lord) and most of my chapters returned! i've had a guest write some of this chapter, so thank you 'merlin lover'! (also check out her fics, their good!) so yeah, things should be back to normal, and if you fancy writing a guest chapter or have any ideas you want to add or something just review or pm me! Heres an extra long chapter to day thanks for putting up with me! -G***

I hear a sleepy 'good bye' as i escape out of the door shutting it behind me. I walked out of Peej's flat closing the door quietly behind me, it was weird how at home I felt there. I hadn't lived with anyone for a while now and it felt nice, even if it could only be temporary. I didn't want to infringe on his generosity. I walk through the endless hallways full of flat doors until i reach the exit. the cold air creeps down my spine and i can see my breath in front of my face. I stick my hands in my pockets and raise my shoulders in attempt too get warm. I walk along the path under the bare tree's kicking what is left of the brown red and orange leaves. I stop at costa and text georgie.  
'hey, on my way be round in five J'  
I sent it off and continued on my way, the soft clicking of my converse on the pavement. There were hardly any people up at this hour in the morning, just a few business workers rushing too and through, paper cups of coffee in their hands the heat being sucked away by cold hands. my mind wont stop wondering, what am i going to do about harry? his school?  
i dont earn enough money to afford for him, i cant afford a bigger house? But i cant keep living with pj i mean, he is probably the nicest most important person in my life right now and i've known him for like 4 days and he knows almost everything about me, he saved me and harry from almost death and i can't ever re pay him for that. what are me and pj? are we just friends? is he my boyfriend? should i mention it should i not? i mean he kissed me and came all the way from london to come and get me, he made sure i was okay, he held me in my time of need he just knows what too say and when too say it, he is just perfect. What was he meaning by telling me about chris? is he trying to hint to me that he wants me to leave?

*PJ'S POV* 'Good bye' i say as i hear the door shut. my bed feels empty without her there. I mean why is she so special. everything she says just makes me smile. her little insecurities that make me love her more, the fact that she has wahed all her clothes over and over instead of just asking if she can go home and get some stuff. I still havent told chris yet so he's gonna have quite a shock when he walks in to see a 5 year old and a girl in our flat. And harry, he was so quiet when i met him and now he is like a ball of fire. that morning when i was playing my guitar and he came and sat on my knee, he is like a little brother too me. i have never really been good with kids or anything too do with them but its like he lookes up to me. i cant wait too take him too the park today and too the comic book shop to pick out his first comic. he has read my old one about ten times since i gave it too him yesterday. I can honestly say that my life has changed so much for the better these last four days and that toroto was the best thing i have ever bought.

*EMMY'S POV* i reach the familliar street. i mean i have walked down this street since i was a child. Once georgie finished university her parents moved out and she rents the house off of them. she must get lonely though, only her in a three bedroomed house, apart from when i occationally stay. Eventually I arrived at the red door. I knocked hard but before I had even knocked twice the door was swung open,  
"darling," Georgie greeted cheerfully her long brown hair tied in a messy bun on the top of her head, a few strands escaping like sunshine through the early morning curtains behind her. She becond for me to come inside walking the familiar route to her small living room.

'so tell me the deets, i went too your house like two days ago and you wernt there, your always at your house' she laughs, flicking the kettle on.  
oh i dont have to explain it again do i..

*PJ'S POV* I decide since emmys out, i'll get up and film a video for my side channel, and edit a new sketch for my main. I flick the camera to record and ajust the lighting in my room. 'hey guys, so sorry i havent been posting much this week but i've had company around at my house. So tumblrs down again and we all know the world is going too end.' before i start my next sentence harry comes parading in.

'PJ PJ PJ PJ' i laugh still looking at the camera.

'harry harry harry harry!' i look down at him and he lookes confuzed.

'em's out and i'm filming a video for youtube' he still lookes confuzed but approches me sitting on my knee.

'whats that for?' he lookes up at me.

'well i make video's and for some reason people watch' i say making a stupid face.

'oh..' he looks down then looks back up again like a lightbulb has gone off on his head. 'can i be in it?' i smile.

'well we can film us going to the park today if you want?'

His eyes light up. 'Really?'

'Really!'


	12. Chapter 12

*EMMYS POV*  
We both sat with tears growing in our eyes. my vision now blurred.

'Emmy.. i.. i..' we sit in silence as she sighs. 'I don't know what too say.'

'i know i-'

'-You know i always knew there was something funny about that man.' she shakes her head tutting. 'is harry ok?'

'Yes, that i know of. that reminds me actually, i have a missed call from them'

'so how did you get home and to the hospital and stuff?'

'pj'

'pj?'

'well that's a whole other story..'

'right..' she raises her eyebrows 'go on!'

I decide to shorten the story as much as possible.

'Well me and harry were in a toy shop the afternoon before and he wanted a toroto, they were buy one get one free and there was only two left. so i'm about too grab them when pj took one so i was like, what are you doing then he kindly bought one then gave harry the free one. we were at the counter and the woman thought we were a family so we played along.' I smile at the memory and the tears are still drifting down my cheeks. 'Then when we got out of the shop i said i owed him a coffee for buying harry his toy. so we swapped numbers.'

'right and?..'

'So we had been texting all night, and after it happened i just rang him. it was like automatic, i didn't even have to think who too call. he answered more or less straight away and after telling him he was straight on his way too collect us.'

'oh, so have you spoken too him since?'

'well i kind of live with him at the moment.' her eyes shoot open.

'your dating aren't you?'

'well that's the thing..' i take a sip of my coffee and place it on the table.

'what the thing, what what what?' georgie chants like a baby.

'well i'm not sure because like we are, but we aren't officially..'

'like we are? so whats happened'

'okay, so last night we kissed. like a real kiss. a perfect kiss.' georgie is so taken back she almost spits her coffee all over herself coughing and choking in the process.

'you kissed?!' she smiles, pushing my knee trying to suggest something.

'no we didn't erm..'

'oh' we sit in awkward silence.

'so when do i get too meet your prince charming?'

'Well i'll ask him if you can come round tonight, movie night?'

'YES!' she shouts.

We have been sat talking and watching tv programmes until 2pm.

'hey, shall we go for lunch? its on me.' i ask feeling my tummy rumble in the process.

'Yes, food calls!'

*PJ'S POV*  
I have Packed all our stuff, and me and harry are now on the way to the park. he is skipping merrily in front.

***SO I'M PLANNING A BIG PLOT TWIST INVOLVING CHRIS TO COME, HOWEVER IT WILL LINK TO THIS STORY NEAR THE END. IS THAT SOMETHING YOU WOULD WANT ME TO INVOLVE IN THIS STORY, OR DO A SIDELINE STORY? PLEASE R&R TO TELL ME -G***


	13. Chapter 13

*PJS POV* Me and harry have just stepped out the door and are heading too the park, harry stomping in front on the newly formed puddles from the light shower we had earlier. I grab my camera out and film him giggling to myself. he turns around and beams at the camera stopping and waiting for me. the park is only a five minuite walk and is deserted because of the cold.

'race you!' I challenge waiting for harry to respond, still golding my camera too my face. Harry sets off before i have a chance to say go.

'hey hey harry thats cheating come back!' i laugh as i give up and start running after him, we both giggle on the way. I let harry win becuase his winning dance is really cute. We approach the Bright coloured equiptment staning out from the dreary autum weather. We play on the swings, see saw and spin on the roundabout until we can hardly stand.

After gaining our sight and sense of balance back Me and harry agree to go to the comic book store. His eyes light up like it would on christmas day as he squishes his head on the outside window peering in. The old green door dings as we walk in, i take in all the comics, posters and action figures before directing harry to some of my favourites. We spend a good half an hour in the cartoon section, i decided to buy the first season of adventure time and a few more comics, then i bought harry a few things too, aswell as a jake hat for me, so emmy can be finn and i can be jake. My phone vibrates.

'Hey peej, is it okay if my friend georgie comes round to crash the movie night?x'

'sure, i'll go get some food from the shops:)x' i text quickly before ushering harry out of the shop before he makes me buy one more thing with those puppy dog eyes.

we finallly get home after wrestling 7 bags between the two of us, harry with the two lightest and me with the rest, i probably should have brought the car but i didnt expect to get this much! Harrys eyes are drooping on the sofa so he goes for a nap in his room while i get to editing my vlog from today, all the footage makes me smile and howl with laughter, and suddenly all the emptyness that i felt before feels full, so full that i could burst. i'm giggling through the footage when i realise whats missing. Emmy wasn't there. i look down in sadness because i really did miss her eventhough it has only been a couple of hours.

I finish editing and rendering and finally upload it, it takes about an hour so i clean up the kitchen and living room, trying not to wake harry, then i set out all the food and movies for tonight. i have an idea..

'Emmy can i invite some people for tonight and we can make it like a welcome back for chris? x' almost instantly as usual i get a text back. 'sure, do we need more food then? x' 'we really don't, we have enough to feed thousands x' 'ha ha good! were nearly finished lunch so i'll text you when were on the way back.'

I go to wake harry up and see him sat on his bed reading his new comic. 'Harry i thought that was for bed time?' 'well i just went to sleep' i laugh before ruffling his hair, then he ruffles mine, it seems to be an on going joke between us now.

i text dan phil to see if they can come and chris to check he is definatly coming home. All three reply saying they are coming which is lucky, i thought at least one would blob. oh well. 


	14. Chapter 14

*I didn't get any feedback on the plot twist so i'm just gonna do it, if yuou are liking it/ disliking it please tell me-G*

*emmys pov* Me and Georgie enter the flat which is surrounded by people, i'm introduced to dan and phil and pj are playing cards in the corner. We set out to the kitchen to put the kettle on and take orders for coffees. we all sit scattered in the living room with our mugs in hands and wait for chris to arrive. after around half an hour, we still haven't heared anything. Dan and phil have text and called him and either have got a reply. Peej is starting to get worried and is pacing. its been around an hour now and harrys gone to bed, we figure that seen as its now ten, its best that he sleeps. I follow pj into the kitchen and give him a hug.

'Where was he last when you spoke to him?' 'He was just leaving the airport to get on a bus home' 'wheres the nearest bus stop?' 'its only like 2 minutes down the road, he should have been home ages ago.' he looks down and plays with the sleeve of his shirt.  
'shall we go look for him?' he looks up his green eyes shining from worry. 'good idea'

we walk back into the living room to see dan and phil still trying to get in touch with him, phil has even rang the airport to see if he left. 'any news?' i ask. 'no' dan says, looking back at his phone. 'me and emmy are going to look around the bus stops, you coming?' he looks around the room. 'ok' dan and phil stand up in usison and start walking to the door. 'georgie?' i question.  
'shall i stay here to see if he returns or rings the house phone, and i'll look after harry' 'good idea' i state following dan phil and pj out of the door. 'bye, ring me with news!' georgie shouts as the door shuts.

we approach the cold weather and wind howling. dan and phil decide to check pubs and clubs around the area and me and peej look around the streets. still no sign. 'emmy i'm really worried now, hes never done anything like this, hes responsible, he would have called or something.' 'peej, i'm sure he'll be at his friends, maybe his phone died or something, we've got to hope for the best!' We look around all of the streets ringing him, dan, phil and georgie at every minute. Not exactly the movie night we had planned. we check the final street hoping that he is just stepping off the bus now. still no sign, from dan and phil or us. I ring peej's house phone, no answer, georgies mobile, no answer. 'peej we need to go home now, somethings not right' peej doesnt even attemp we just run back to the building.

*Georgie's POV* Dan, phil, emmy and pj have just left looking for chris, I'm worried and i don't even know who he is. Harry is still asleep and i have been rung about every ten minutes. The door swings open and a man runs in, his face is covered in blood and he is crying, he shakily shuts the door locking it and putting the chain on and collapsing behind it. I recognise his face from the pictures now. 'CHRIS CHRIS OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK?!' i run to his side and crouch down. 'Shh' He puts his hand over my mouth, without even looking. i sit by the side of him as we hear footsteps, heavy footsteps walking towards the door. stopping outside. Chris bites his lip trying not to let his cries out. The sound continues walking again further up the hallway. i take his hand off of my mouth and squeeze it reasuringly. He starts shaking and hugs his knees up to his chest. i wrap my arms around him and hug him tight and he lets his cries out into my shoulder. After sitting in silence for about five minutes, he finally looks up, his lip quivering. 'thanks' he blurts out. 'its okay, im just glad you're safe' i smile, a small tear escaping my eye. 'come on, lets go get you cleaned up' i stand up with a reassuring smile and hold my hand out. he talkes it and i help him up walking towards the bathroom. 


	15. Chapter 15

*still georgie's pov* I grab a flannel from the cupbord and wet it with warm water, chris is sat on the side of the bath still shaking. I take the warm flannel and begin mopping up the blood from his forehead and cheek as he winces in pain. He still hasn't said a word and im starting to get worried.

'chris are, are you okay?' i say kneeling infront of him so we are face to face. He looks down and knods before looking at me, a tear escapes his eye as he breaths in through his teeth as if he is trying to hold in the pain.

'i better tell pj you're home, im georgie by the way' i smile before getting up, i turn to the door and he grabs my hand standing up.

'thanks georgie' he gives a shakey smile before pulling me into a tight hug.

'it's ok' i smile before leaving him in the bathroom and going to get the phone.

*Emmys POV* Were nearly at the flat now and we've told dan and phil to meet us there too. my phone buzzes in my pocket, it was georgie, finally.

'peej its georgie, its georgie!'

'well answer it then' peej panicks putting the phone to my ear.

'hi em, he's here'

'oh thank god, peej he's home, were on our way bye!'

'bye!' i hear georgie say before i hang up the phone. peej grabs my hand and pulls me too the familiar building. We finally reach the door and burst in to be greeted by chris sat on the sofa expressionless and georgie sat next to him. Chris was different than peej had described him, no longer the talkative, immature and confident boy he used to be. he had cuts on his forehead and cheek and his eye was surrounded by black. All the colour on his face had dissapeared and his weak body was shaking slightly, his lip was quivering and his eyes were heavy.

'Chris' pj cried rushing to his side. the door burst open again and dan and phil were back. chris said nothing, he just looked down.

'what the fuck happened?' dan shouted following pj to chris and phil didn't say anything, he just looked at chris in shock.

'i think we'd better leave him, he might be better after some sleep.' i say to everyone trying to not let chris hear.

'good idea' phil says 'can we come and see how he is tomorrow?' phil looks at peej and he just nods his head.

The rest of the night is quiet, dan and phil left shortly afterwards and harry never even woke up. georgie decided to stay the night and she explained what happened when she found him after he went to bed. The morning is quiet and awkward, georgie has taken harry out for a walk while we try and get chris back to his normal self, or even slightly back. Chris gets out of bed at about 2pm, and sits on the sofa staring at the tv, which is off. Its like he has no body no mind no nothing. Pj has tried talking to him but he just stares blankly back at him. me and pj go into our room to talk.

'i mean, he's like another person, its as if someone has just taken all of the life out him and left him, like he's starting life again. em i really dont know what to do, shall i take him to someone? shall i just try and speak to him, get someone to speak to him?'

'i honestly have no idea, dan and phil have said the same, they have no idea what to do in this situation.'  
i lay down with a sigh and pj joins, our hands entwining.

'can i ask you something?' peej asks turning on his side so he's facing me.

'sure' i say mirroring his position.

'i know this has taken me so long, but its been hanging on me for weeks and i wanted it to be perfect but right now, here, it is perfect, you are perfect em, and i just wanted to ask if..' he looks straight into my eyes and squeezes my hand. 'If you will be my girlfriend'


	16. Chapter 16

'Of course i will' i whisper pulling him into a tight hug. We are interupted by noises coming from the living room, infact not noises, talking. I untangle from peej and creep closer to the door.

'Peej come here!' i say quietly pushing my ear to the door.

'What?' he questions creasing his eyebrows.

'chris is..' i stop to smile. 'Talking'

Peej quickly jumps up from his bed and tip toes to the door.

'who is he..'

'Shh' i say putting my finger over his lips. He was laughing now and making jokes. He was talking to Georgie.

'He's talking to georgie' you squeel with excitement and peej giggles.

'Shall we go in?' peej asks.

'yes, ok' i say whilst slowley opening the door.

'Georgie!' harry runs up to me and i pick him up, chris and georgie are now looking at us and peej is still smiling.

'Emmy, can i talk to you?' georgie says, walking up to me and leading me into the kitchen.

'Should i ask him what happened? or is it touchy, what has he said about it?' she says quicker than lightning whilst getting two mugs from the cupbord and placing on the counter.

'He hasn't said anything since you've been gone.' i say dropping two tea bags into the mugs and flicking the filled kettle on.

'Really?' she said going and getting the milk out of the fridge, 'He seemed fine when i spoke to him'

'Yes because YOU spoke to him' i nudge her with my elbow and she clutches her side pretending to be hurt.

'but its not me, see' she points to the door to see chris laughing with peej 'he's fine with pj' she smiles.

'Yes because of you, god knows what would have happened if you hadden't have stayed.'

'well, i'm glad i did because he is so sweet.' i smirk and look at her raising my eyebrows.

'Whaatt?' she smiles continuing making the tea.

'nothing' i say sarcastically keeping my eyebrows raised. 'anyway, me and peej and harry are going too look around his new school in an hour, will you stay with chris to make sure he's ok?'

'he's not a child em! but yes i will' she says while spooning the tea bag out of the cup and putting it in the bin.

'good' i reply, hoping that something good comes out of them spending time alone.

*this was just a filler chapter, sorry the last two have been a bit poo -g c:*


	17. Chapter 17

*georgies pov* Emmy, Pj and Harry have just gone out and me and chris are watching telly. although ive not even known his 24 hours, he knows how to make me laugh in any way possible. I grab the remote and switch the tv off.

'Hey!' chris moans, not moving.

'You have to tell someone what happened at some point.' i know i should maybe be a bit softer but i have always been forward. His face falls out of a smile and into a frown. 'Sorry, i know its hard, but talking it through might be good.' i shuffle so i am facing him with crossed legs on the sofa.

He sighs, still not looking at me. 'Ok..' he breaths rubbing his hands on his face. 'So i was walking home..'

*flashback from chris's pov* Although my holiday was good, I've been looking forward to going home and seeing my friends and getting back into routine. I reach the dark ally, the only thing inbetween me and home.  
My hood is violently pulled before i have been slammed against a wall. I look up to see a man, around 40, a stern look on his face.

'what do you want from me?!' i cry, the back of my head throbbing from the blow.

'Where are they?' he growls, gritting his teeth.

'Where are who?' i drop my head down not to look at him.

'Look i know you know them, chris.'

'How do you know my name.' i burst, biting my gum to stop the pain of my head.

'Oh i know you 'crabstickz' and your little friend pj.' he snarls. My breath is deep and shakey. 'So where are they?' he presses his arm further in to my chest, and i cant escape now.

'I dont know' i say, but only a whisper comes out.

'WHAT' he shouts.

'I SAID I DONT KNOW!' i scream looking down the side of the allyway hoping for some sort of help. A hard fist is thrown at the side of my face and the pain comes seering through.

'Until you tell me you are not going anywhere.' his weight loosens and leaves my throat and I drop to the floor.

'for fuck sake. that little shit has got it coming for her now, harry and all.' he says turning and pacing in front of me. 'for the last time, or i will seriosuly re arrange your face. where the fuck are they'

'I DONT KNOW WHO THEY ARE' i emmidiatly regret saying everything and try and shielf my face as the hand flies infront of my face. Again bringing unbareable pain. A lady's voice sounds from the side of the ally way.

'JOHN HAVE YOU FOUND THE BITCH YET!' she screeches. he starts to walk away and i see my oppertunity. i use whatever stregnth i have left to stand up and run. Run as fast as i can home.

'OI YOU, GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!' he shouts, his footsteps soon becoming a run as he chases after me. I reach the building and run as fast as i ever had and the man soon dissappears from behind me. hallways flood past me and i reach my door, to my luck its open.

*back to georgies pov* 'And then well.. you know the rest.' I hold his hand and give it a squeeze, just like i did when it happened.

'Oh my god chris!' i give him a tight hug and i feel a drip on my shoulder, chris is crying.

He shuffles to the position i am in, facing me.

'Chris please dont cry. your safe now.'

'yes but emmy, peej and harry aren't, thats why im so angry' 


	18. Chapter 18

***This is not my proudest work, however i was so excited with the idea. I may re write it if you're not happy with it but i was awaiting this chapter since the beginning* **

*georgie's pov still* Holy shit, i know who that bastard is, should i tell emmy, peej, the police, what shall i do? I give Chris another tight hug and his tears and dried now.

'Hey, you havent been outside since, come one, lets go for a walk?' i try to change the subject. Chris's eyes widen and he shakes his head. 'come on chris! you need to face your fears at some point, plus were only going to the park!' He pouts and crosses his arms. 'chris, do i have to drag you?' i lean forward and put my hands out for him to grab and his hand shoot to my sides tickling me.

'Stop stop' i squeal between laughing. 'Never!' chris joins in, his face still shining from tears, however it was so good to see him smiling again.

I finally escape his grasp and throw his coat in his direction covering his head. I pull my red coat over my arms and wait for chris to put his shoes on. Some air might do him good. -Later *Emmy's POV*- Harry seems to be settling in in his first trial and im so happy for him, but after walking around a school all day, especially with my experience of school, i can not wait to get home. And have a quiet night.  
peej, harry and i walk through the frost coated streets, now in winter the chill creeps down my spine and i pull my coat tighter to my body. The familiar building appears through the thick fog. Peej and I are holding hands just with our pinkies, it began as an awkward joke and kind of stuck. The door is unlocked so Chris and Georgie must be back from their walk, I'm so glad he's finally gone outside, he's been stuck indoors for over a week now.

We walk into the flat and i rub my hands together trying to get any heat towards my numb fingers as possible. 'I'll put the kettle on!' peej smiles going into the kitchen. I take harry into his room and take his shoes off and get some warm clothes on. I walk to close the door and a familiar feeling drags across my face. My realization kicks in too late and i am thrown to the floor. 'I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE.' The voice bellows over the haze appearing in my blurry eyes. Small footsteps patter across the floor and out of the door way as more and more punches are thrown at my damaged body. My collar is dragged up close too a face, the anger, the hurt, the memories all flash back. It was John. The noise becomes louder and i am thrown down to the floor, two people talking over each other. The punches have stopped, but the pain still remains. My whole vision blurs after one final fist imprints my head, my forehead feels wet as everything fades in to black.

*pj's pov* The sirens near as the man is trying to throw punches at me, a back up to the wall, my heart pounding at one hundred miles an hour, my whole body an earth quake and everything goes so quickly as men run into the room holding the man onto the floor hooking silver handcuffs around his wrists. i am held back from going to see emmys lifeless body as yellow jackets with 'ambulance' is pasted on the back. i get out of their way and go to try and find harry. 'Harry?' i hiss going into my bedroom. 'Harry, he's gone' i say talking now as i see a wardrobe open slightly. I open the door and lift harry's shaking self out giving him a huge hug. 'Its going to be okay buddy!' i kiss his head 'Its going to be ok'

* * *

Did you like the de ja vu moment? I think i'm only gonna have a few more chapters in this story any more but i have another one planned with another two youtubers (however not from the fantastic foursome)

Please look forward to that! -G


	19. Chapter 19

*Chris's POV*

I cant believe i let it happen. Here we all are, sat around georgie's hospital bed waiting for her to wake up. The doctor said it shouldn't be long because it wasn't that bad a head injury.  
Georgie and peej have tried countless times to convince me that it wasn't my fault, but that wont change my decision. if i haddn't have said anything, maybe stayed out for a few extra nights, she would have been fine.

Its not the fact that she got injured, It's how bad everyone feels. Everyone thinks its their fault. Pj thinks its his fault for not getting their quicker. Georgie thinks its hers for taking me out. Harry thinks its his fault for no reason. We know its none of our faults but the thought still remains in the back of our heads, making us contious of everything.

*Peej's POV* Emmy's only been in the hospital for one day, yet everything has changed. I miss her, i long for her touch, and the feel of her cold pale hands that i grasp so tightly is not enough. I've been in the hospital since she got here, and so has harry. He's slept in the seat at the side of emmys bed. The nurses keep telling us to go home but we cant, we wont. The plain room isn't missing colour, its missing emmy, not the one that is layed peacefully on this bed, the one that will make me laugh without a fault, the one who i have been waiting for.

After almost 48 hours of not sleeping, i agree to go home for a shower and have a short sleep. The warm water runs over my body calming me down. After my shower, i change into clean lounge clothes and pack a bag full of emmys clothes to take to the hospital with me. I'll take them in the morning because i cant manage another night without sleep. the nurses said they would let me know of any changes, weather they be minor or whatever. My head hits the pillow and my eyes become heavy, they droop and i finally drift into a sleep.

I wake up to a pull on my t-shirt. 'Pj, i cant sleep' i hear a quiet whisper. I open one eye to make out harry stood with a tear rolling down his cheek holding a teddy by its hand.

'Ahh! come here then!' i drowsily whisper, moving over to the other side of the bed lifting the cover for harry to jump in. He lays down in the bed an hugs his teddy tight.

'The pillow smells of emmy' he sighs, breathing in.

'I know!' i reply, tugging the quilt up to my face banishing the cold.

'Is she going to be ok?' he croaks, his voice full of sadness and hurt.

'She's going to be fine harry, i promise! Remember, the faster you go to sleep, the faster you will be able to see her tomorrow!'

'night pj' i smile as i feel his hand ruffle my hair.

'Night harry' i whisper a smile pulling at my lips. i really do love harry, he's like a son of sorts.


	20. Chapter 20

**Two chapters in one night, you special sods! I hope you enjoy as always! -g**

* * *

*Emmys POV*

My head feels heavy and my eyes feel heavier. My breathing is off balance and i'm scared. my eyes flutter open slightly but close again. The sounds around me are muffled but are becoming clearer. I feel someone put their hand in mine and its obvious who it is, his soft big hands that fit in mine like a puzzle piece. A shiver runs from my head to my toes and my eyes shoot open to see Peej perched on the edge of the bed, hand on my thigh and other in mine.

'Morning beautiful!' he whispers. I can't help but smile as I attempt to sit up. I let go on peej's hand and rub my eyes and face. Some sort of material is around my head then i remember. The pain in the back of my head when he struck me to the ground, seeing peej and then blacking out. I shuffle myself and sit up.

'What happened?' i croak, my voice dry and gritty. 'Where is john' i worry. what if he got away?

'In prison emmy, they've been looking for him for weeks, the police finally got him.' He squeezes my hand. 'i'm just glad you are ok!' he smiles pulling my hand up to his lips and kissing it lightly.

We sit talking in the hospital room for a couple of hours, we even just layed there for an hour in eachothers embrace, i have missed him so much.

'Peej, wheres harry?' i question, breaking the silence we were in fiddling with his hand that is draped over my shoulder.

'He's at home, the school understood the situation and said they could let him have his first day next week, chris has been with him. I knew you didnt want to miss his first day!'

My mouth cant do anything but grin. 'Thank you' i manage to blurt out after smiling for ages.

After a couple more hours of watching peej play pokemon and just laughing, A nurse comes in, checks my blood pressure, heart beat and temperarture and says that i can leave when I want to. I rush into the bathroom and pull the leggings and radiohead tshirt that peej had got for me, I look in the mirror an examine the bruises on my face and on my side. I can not wait to get home.

On the way home i sit in silence, staring at the trees nature and blue sky which i havent seen for days float past my window. I've missed this so much, peej is lightly humming in the background tapping his fingers on the steering weel. My stomach growls and i clutch it laughing, i haven't eaten in days. Peej laughs with me poking me in the stomach.

'mc dondles on route?' he doesnt even look at me, he takes the turning down to the shopping complex, he knows me too well.

After ordering we sit at a table, a table for two. its the little things that make a difference you know, its nice to be that couple in the shopping centre rather than been one. In between eating peej stops and just looks at me.

'What?' i say as a piece of letucce spills out of my mouth and we both get in stitches. peej laughs so much that he snorts and we end up laughing even more.

'Stop stop' i say between heavy breaths 'my tummy hurts'. He returns to staring at me, not a creepy stare, like he has love in his eyes. He takes another break from eating and breaths attempting to start speaking. He stops and shoves his mouth with food again.

'So I texted chris and asked if he could look after harry longer, and he can' I raise my eyebrows, confused.

'So we can go on our first date, because that didn't happen yet!' he looks at our connected hands and gives mine a squeeze. 'thats if you're up for it?'

'There is nothing i want more' i smile.


	21. Chapter 21

***THIS ONE IS JUST FLUFF, I THINK THIS STORY IS GOING TO END SOON BUT I HAVE ANOTHER ONE, AS I SAID, COMING. IN THIS I ADDED AN UPDATE ON GEORGIE AND CHRIS BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE LIKED THAT SHIP, PLEASE ENJOY AS ALWAYS -G***

We wait in the queue for tickets and pick a random love story an sit in the corner at the back. We pull the arm up from between us and i stick my legs out, resting on his chest, we just made this viewing and we were the only ones in the cinema, it was perfect.

The film is that sort of film that makes you feel all fuzzy inside and makes you shiver and squeel at how perfect the couple are, a few tears escape my eyes when the woman dies and i look up to see peej shedding a few tears also, he tries to wipe them away without me noticing. Too late, i make a breathy laugh, trying to still be quiet. Peej looks down at me and smiles.

'i remember what i was going to ask you!' he gets closer to my ear. 'move in with me?' he whispers, still staying near my ear. This is what ive wante, i practically lived there anyway.

'Are you sure?' i gasp, sitting up properly so i can look at him, the light from the cinema screen flashing different colours on his face.

'Yeah i talked it through with chris and he loves the idea, i mean you practically live there anyway, but you'll be able to stop going and getting things from your flat then, and harry can have a proper room with wallpaper and bedding and' he gives out a little squeel. it was the cutest thing, he is the cutest thing.

'I would love to' I say lifting myself up with my arms and connecting my lips with his, he is smiling into the kiss which i love. it reassures me that im making him as happy as he makes me.

*Georgie's pov*

I've spent so much time with chris that i know almost everything about him, i can tell when he is upset, happy, depressed, whatever. Emmy and peej are staying out for longer so me and chris are looking after harry again. He hasnt been sleeping very well and went for a nap a while ago, im watching chris work, his glasses perched on his nose as the bright light from the laptop lights up his perfect features. I can't help but admire him. I move over to sit next to him and i rest my head on his shoulder.

'What are you doing?' you say, trying to make out the words on the screen.

'I'm writing a script for a sketch' he smiles, putting his laptop down and putting his arm around me.

'Sorry i didnt mean to dis-'

'no you're not' he whispers getting close to my face and touching the end of my nose with his finger. 'I never realised how pretty your eyes were' he whispers, looking directly in them

I swear i turn the darkest shade of red and i try to look down, but he props my chin up with his hands, slowly planting his lips on mine. He pulls away shaking his head, he swallows

'Sorry i shouldn't have done that should i?' he says embarrased. I cant resist, push my longing lips forward connecting them to his again, i wrap my arms around his neck, i lingure the kiss and slowly move apart.

'Does that answer your question?' He just grins, bringing me into the tightest hug ever, he sighs.

'ive wanted this since minuite one' he whispers into my ear, his breath tickling my neck.


	22. Chapter 22

The week fly's by quickly as my landlord finally agrees to take back the flat. My old home looks so empty without anything in it, i remember why I loved it so much, but things change and bringing all the stuff from my flat into pj's confirmed the idea that this was the best decision i have ever made.  
There's only around ten boxes which is just full of things i didn't need to stay at pj's so we throw some on Peej's stuff out, and replace it with mine, I cant believe that chris is ok with this, plus the money i saved to buy furniture for my flat can be used to buy harry things and decorate. I can't wait for the first night in my new home. it wont be anything different than other nights, other than the worry of the money i was wasting and feeling like i'd over stayed my welcome not there anymore. If it wasnt for georgie needing new settees and a table, i dont know what i'd have done! Speaking of georgie, her and chris are now an item, its nice to see them finally together after me and peej said they would be a good couple before they got introduced. Chris spends a lot of time at her house now, he claims he's 'staying out of the way' from the move, bullshit. Harry is settling in well in his new school, his first day was emotional for me, how smart he looked in his tiny uniform and pokemon backpack that peej demanded he had to have.

After working all day, me and peej collapse on the sofa admiring the change that has been made in the flat. He places his arm around me and cuddles me into his chest kissing my head.

'Peej?'

'Yes'

'Thank you'

'For what?'

'for everything, i don't think anyone in my whole life has done anything this special and meant so much to me. I love you pj.' I never even realized that we've never said this to each other.  
I felt these feelings from the start and its only just come out now?!

'I love you too, emmy this all sounds so cliche but you actually complete me, you've filled every gap of sadness in my body that i could smile until i die.' he giggles before pressing his lips on to mine, more forceful than usual, making me drop back onto the sofa as he plants small sweet kisses down my neck. he looks down on me, his eyes full of lust as he once again returns his lips to mine, He explores my mouth with his tongue as i try and hold back the moans erupting in the back of my throat. I flip peej over so i'm on top of him, straddling his waist with my thighs, lightly touching his lips. I get off peej now and take his hand lightly, pulling him into our newly decorated bedroom and throwing him on the bed.

* * *

The room is silent other than the heavy breathing of peej and i and a few birds chirping outside. Our unclothed bodies tangled in the sheets as i lay on his shiny chest uncontrollably smiling.

it. was. perfect.

It was everything i thought it would be, my love for him has only grown as we both stare at each other, all insecurities dead and gone.

Its nearly 3pm when we arise out of bed, i slip on some joggers and one of peej's t-shirts and go collect harry from school while peej tidies up and puts dinner in the oven. Harry runs out of school and gives me a huge hug. We walk the ten minutes home where he explains over and over again what he has done in his day and how much he ate for lunch. He seems to have made a few friends and is going to one of their houses on Monday night after school, i'm glad to see he's fitting in better than he did in his old one.

All three of us squish on the couch with a quilt draped across us eating pizza and watching adventure time. And just from that simple moment, i know that the rest of my life will be everything i ever want it to be. Perfect.

* * *

**Im really not happy with this ending, but there was no other way to end it other than a happy one. Also I am no good at writing smut so i left that out, i much prefere writing and reading fluff which was one of the whole points of this story. **

**To reveal the mystery, my next story is ItsWayPastJacksBedtime aka carrie fletcher and jack howard. i know they aren't in the fantastic foursome but they are my otp, but you can change both of the characters to fit whatever ship you want, thank you for reading my story and i hope you enjoyed my storys! -G x **


End file.
